big_brother_us_longtermsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother US 1
Big Brother US 1 This is the 1st EVER series of Big Brother US Longterms. This season also started on March 10th, 2019 and finished on March 30th, 2019. And was originally a season in 'Big Brother UK Official'. But was moved here. Alex won AFH, Closely followed by Devious. Applications The Applications opened on the 16th of January. And closed on the 9th of March. Theme The Theme is 'Jungle'. It has trees all over the house, bushes & animals. The House The house was revealed on the 17th of February, 2019. And was decorated to represent a Jungle. Cast The cast was revealed also on the 9th of March. The same day as the apps closed. And was originally supposed to have 12 houseguests, Then it was decided to have 15. But then the final choice was 16 houseguests. Twists Week 12 - '''It was announced that there would be a '''Double Eviction. '''So that 2 houseguests would be leaving together. Pais & Times were the victims. Game History '''Week 1 - '''The HOH comp was Head Hoppers. Houseguests had to jump on each others heads to get up. Last up was out. Muffin won and Nominated Max and Panda. The POV comp was an obby. Muffin, Pais, Tyler, Jay, Chuckle and Fire all competed. Tyler won POV and saved Max. Muffin's replacement was Times. Panda was evicted over times in a vote of 11-0. '''Week 2 - '''The Head Hoppers comp continued. Chuckle won and nominated Alex and Fire. Then the POV comp was another obby. But a different one. Chuckle, Fire, Muffin, Times, Tyler and Devious played in this. Times won and saved Alex. Chuckle chose Aes as the replacement. Fire was then evicted over Aes in a 8-0 vote. '''Week 3 - '''Houseguests competed in a different obby. Tyler won that then Nominated Jay and Fall. POV Contained Cosmic, Devious, Pais, Times, Aes and Fall. It was a block pushing comp. Cosmic won and saved Jay. Tyler chose Aes as the replacement. Aes was evicted over Fall in a 7-2 vote. '''Week 4 - '''HOH was a wall jump & tightrope game mixed together. Pais won and nominated Max and Jay. Jay Picked Muffin to compete in POV, Max chose Times and Pais chose Tyler. Muffin won and Discarded. Jay was evicted over max in a 6-1 vote. '''Week 5 - '''Tyler won HOH, And nominated Alex & Fall. The POV contained: Alex, Pais, Fall, Devious, Times and Muffin. Pais won POV and saved Alex. Max was the chosen replacement. Max was evicted over Fall in a 6-1 vote. '''Week 6 - '''Jury started, Honestly won HOH and nominated Chuckle and Alex. The POV players were: Chuckle, Tyler, Times, Honestly, Devious and Muffin. Tyler won POV and saved Chuckle. Honestly's replacement was Times. Alex was evicted over times in a 5-0 vote. '''Week 7 - '''The HOH was a comp where there was a scrambled word. 2 people were chosen to go up. 1st person to get the word correct won that round. Cosmic won HOH all together and nominated Fall and Times. POV was a chess game containing Cosmic who picked Tyler, Times who picked Muffin and Fall who picked Pais. Cosmic won again and saved Times. Pais was her replacement. Fall was the evicted over Pais in a 1-5 vote '''Week 8 - '''HOH was a Trivia. Everyone had 2 lives. Whoever got the question correct first would vote someone to lose a life. Everyone had 2 lives. Devious ended up winning and nominated Tyler and Chuckle. POV contained: Chuckle, Pais, Devious, Tyler, Pogo and Times. Housemates had to lay in a grave in a graveyard. They had to count 3 minutes. And jump out when they thought it was time up. The housemate closest to 3 minutes would win. Times won with 3 minutes and 14 seconds. Times saved Tyler from eviction and Devious chose Cosmic as the replacement. Chuckle was evicted over cosmic in a 4-0 vote. '''Week 9 - '''Housemates competed in HOH. They all had their own block. They had to slide it down a ramp. Whoever's block got the furthest would win HOH. Tyler won the competition and nominated Devious & Muffin. POV was another obby but had water at the bottom if you fell. POV Contained: Cosmic, Devious, Honestly, Pais, Tyler and Times. Tyler won POV and saved Muffin. Tyler's replacement was Pogo. Pogo was then evicted ofer Devious in a 4-1 vote. '''Week 10 - '''HOH was a trivia. Pais won and nominated Tyler & Cosmic. POV was originally a housemate had a colour each. And they had to roll their coloured ball in their hole. But it was cancelled as peoples balls went in other holes belonging to opponents. So we re-did the obby. It contained Devious, Honestly, Pais, Tyler, Muffin and Times. Tyler won and saved himself. Pais's replacement was Times. Cosmic was evicted over Times in a 3-1 vote. '''Week 11 - '''HOH was a trivia. The houseguest that gets the correct answer first would go through to the next round and pick 2 to go up. Times won and nominated Tyler & Muffin. POV was 'FF a friend'. Tyler, Muffin, Times, Devious and Honestly played in it. Muffin won and saved herself. Pais was the replacement. Tyler was evicted over Pais in a 2-1 vote. '''Week 12 - '''It was announced that this week would be a double eviction. HOH was a wall jump. Honestly won and nominated Pais, Muffin and Times. POV was a Sword Fight. Last houseguest standing wins. Devious, Honestly, Muffin and Times played in this. Devious won and discarded. Then at the eviction ceremony, Devious had to save 1 houseguest. Either Muffin, Times or Pais. She decided to save Muffin and evicted Pais & Times. Leaving Muffin, Honestly and Devious in the Final 3. '''Week 13 - '''Part 1 HOH was 4 corners. Muffin won. Part 2 was shark where the shark had to catch and kill someone. Honestly was last standing and won. Part 3 was sit, trip and spin. Honestly also won that. Then houseguests were called to the living room. Muffin and Devious had to say a statement why they should be saved. Honestly voted to evict Muffin. Honestly then won over Devious in a 5-4 vote. Houseguests =Pre-Jury Progress= Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 =Jury Progress= Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 (Double Eviction) Week 13 =Jury Votes= Trivia * '''Muffin was the first person ever to win HOH * Tyle'''r was the first person ever to win POV * '''Panda '''was the first person ever to be evicted * '''Cosmic was the first person ever to win HOH and POV in the same week * Max '''was the first person to ever be saved by veto. * '''Times was the first person ever to not be evicted when nominated. * Muffin '''was the first person ever to discard the veto. * '''Honestly '''was the first ever winner. * '''Devious was the first ever runner-up. * '''Alex '''was the first ever AFH. Voting History |||||||||||||| |- ! Max ||||||||||||||||||||||| |- ! Jay ||||||||||||||||||||||| |- ! Aes ||||||||||||||||||||||| |- ! Fire ||||||||||||||||||||||| |- ! Panda ||||||||||||||||||||||| ! style="background-color:black;" colspan="13" |} |} House Pictures